Foxy
by KellyKelley
Summary: Sara glared at Sirius. “For your information Jordan happens to be a very nice person.” Sara said. “Then you woke up.” James retorted. “'“But she’s been awake sense five!” Sirius cried. “HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME AGAIN
1. Diagonally

A/N: Hey everyone. I hope you like the Fanfic!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did but I don't so there.

Chapter 1: Year one

Lily Evans looked around the packed Diagonally. It had been exactly a week sense she had received her Hogwarts letter, though her parents had been thrilled her sister, Petunia, wasn't. She had screamed and called Lily a freak when an owl delivered Lily's letter. Lily sighed. She had never gotten along with her tall blonde sister. Lily consulted her school list. She still needed to buy-

"SIRIUS WATCH OUT!" Lily tumbled over as something rammed into her. "SIRIUS YOU IDIOT! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!" She turned to Lily. "I'm so sorry about Sirius!" Standing in front of Lily was a girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes. She held her hand out to help Lily up. "OY! JAMES! Keep your friend under control." The girl yelled to the black haired boy who was running to them. James gave the girl a lop-sided grin, then proceeded to help Sirius up. Lily just looked at the girl. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said. "My name is Sara Potter, this is my brother James," Sara pointed to the boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes. He roughly pushed his glasses up his nose and gave Lily a lop-sided grin. "and this git is Sirius Black." Sara pointed to the slightly taller boy who also had black hair but he had gray eyes. Sirius bowed. Lily laughed.

"I'm Lily Evans," She said picking up her things. Sara bent down to help.

"Hey, we just finished buying our school supplies and were just about to get some ice cream. Would you like to join us?" Sara asked. Lily smiled at Sara.

"I would love to. I just need buy my books."

"So Lily is this your first year?" Sirius asked. James rolled his eyes.

"Duh!!!" James rolled his eyes. Just then a blonde haired girl walked by.

"Oy! Rabbit!" Sara called. Lily looked over at the girl. She was about 4'8, with shoulder length hair and blue eyes. She walked over to where they were sitting.

"Hey Kit. Have you seen Pussycat anywhere?" Rabbit asked. Lily looked at the two girls confused.

"No but we saw Teddy Bear in the book shop." Sara replied.

"Thanks, see ya on the train then!" Rabbit replied and walked off.

"Who was that?" Lily asked.

"One of Sara's freaky friends." James replied. Sirius sniggered.

"That's the understatement of the century." He snorted. Sara glared at Sirius.

"For your information Jordan happens to be a very nice person." Sara said.

"Then you woke up." James retorted.

"But she's been awake sense five!" Sirius cried.

"How did you... HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME AGAIN???" Sara yelled. Lily laughed.

"My God Sirius, you can be soooo thick!" James exclaimed.

"Hey!" Sirius proclaimed.

"What? It's true!"

"No it's not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Hey Lily." Sara said over the racket.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Do you want to ditch these two?" Sara asked.

"Is not"

"Yes pleases!" Lily exclaimed getting up. The two girls left the guys to their bickering and decided to pay a visit to the music shop.

"Hey where did the girls go to?" Sirius asked a while later.

"No clue..." James shrugged. Than...

"Did not"

"Did too!

**On the train**

Lily walked down the train looking for a compartment. A door opened and

Sara's head popped out.

"Hey Lils" She said. "Come sit with us." Lily went into the compartment where two other girls and two other guys. "Lily, this is Jordan," She pointed to the girl they had met at Diagonally earlier. "Heather," Heather was average height with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. "Andy, he's starting 2nd year," Andy was taller than everyone else and had short black hair, and brown eyes, that where highlighted by black eyeliner. "And Rusty." Rusty was short, and plump. He had brown hair and brown eyes. "Everyone, this is Lily."

"Hey Lils." Heather and Jordan called.

"Hey Foxy" Andy called. Rusty gave Andy a look that read 'Back off she's mine.' Sara raised an eyebrow.

"Foxy?" She asked.

"Foxy," Andy replied.

"Hum... Foxy... Sounds like Lils has got a new nickname." Jordan said out loud. Everyone looked thoughtful.

"Welcome to the club Foxy!" Heather said. Lily smiled and sat down in-between Rusty and Andy.


	2. Heartbreaker

12 (Soon to be 13) year old Lily Marie Evans cranked up the volume on her amplifier as she played Heartbreaker, favorite song.  
  
"Your love is like a tidal wave spinning over my head." The door to Lily's room opened. "Drowning me and your promises that are left unsaid."  
  
"LILIAN MARIE EVANS! TURN THAT DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Her mother, Veronica Evans, yelled. "LILIAN!"  
  
"You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasy! The invincible winner, Veronica picked her way over the clutter on her way to the amp and looked for the plug. "And you know that you were born to be!!" She pulled the plug. "You're a... Aww! Mum! It was just getting to the good part!" Lily said putting down her guitar.  
  
"And I was just getting a headache." Her mother said. "Any ways there is a owl down stairs for you." Hearing this Lily perked up. She ran out of the room not even caring that she had knocked over a pile of guitar books. She ran over to the kitchen window were a barn owl hovered, a letter tied to its feet. Smiling Lily opened the letter and instantly recognized the writing of her best friend, Sara Potter. Sara was James' twin sister. They were quite alike, both always seemed to be in trouble, and had the same messy, short, black hair and hazel eyes. But they were also very different. Sara played base guitar and James played quditch. James rarely lost his temper and Sara's mood could change in an instant. Sara wore her feelings on her sleeve and James almost wore his poker face. It was amazing how alike and different they where. Still smiling Lily opened the letter. It read;  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
How has your summer been? I hope Petunia is not giving you a hard time. James has his friends over again. It seems almost as if they always have to be around me! Why can't they just leave me alone!  
  
Hey Lils! Moony, why is Sara screaming at me?  
  
Maybe because of what she said up above.  
  
You think she would like getting attention from popular men like us.  
  
Sorry about that Lily. See what I mean? I'm going to meet Jordan and Heather at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow. Try to see if you can make it.  
  
Sara  
  
Smiling Lily put down the letter and went to tell her mother. 


	3. 3rd Year Train

A/N: Miss Lady Padfoot, thanks for reading. I'll try hard to make my chapters longer but any ways here's more!  
  
Jorocksurworld, thanks for the ideas.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lily walked over to where her friends were sitting.  
  
"Hey Lily!" Heather and Jordan said in unison.  
  
"Do you have to do that?" Lily asked.  
  
"Do what?" They said again.  
  
"That!" Lily exclaimed. Heather and Jordan gave Lily a confused look. "Never mind..." Lily sighed. Sara laughed causing Lily to glare at her best friend.  
  
"Oh look, it's the butterfly freaks!" A male voice said from behind the girls. Lily whipped around to see three boys.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" Lily spat out the name as if it was a swear word. James smirked.  
  
"Nothing flower." He said.  
  
"STOP CALLING ME FLOWER!" Lily yelled and the pub fell silent causing Lily to blush with furry. Sirius began to tut.  
  
"Lily, Lily! Watch your temper!" He said. Remus laughed and rolled his eyes as they walked on.  
  
"I soooo want to kill him!" Lily muttered.  
  
"Who? Sirius or James" Sara asked.  
  
"Both," Jordan laughed.  
  
"Hogwarts, here we come!" Sara yelled as she ran on to the train. Lily covered her eyes with her hand.  
  
"Oh no, not this again!" She moaned. Jordan laughed.  
  
"Lily, my darling!" Andy said walking up to the three girls and giving Lily a hug.  
  
"No hello for us?" Sara pouted.  
  
"Hello Sara, Jordan." He said giving them hugs too. "I had better go find Pussycat before he gets worried about me." And with that he walked away.  
  
"Oooo! Looks like Sara's got a crush!" Sirius teased. Remus stood there with his mouth open.  
  
"Isn't he a little old for you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"He's gay." She said walking into a compartment with a laughing Jordan and Lily behind her.  
  
"That was good!" Jordan laughed.  
  
"What was good?" Sara asked.  
  
"That thing about Andy being gay!" Lily replied.  
  
"He really is gay though..." Sara said. Lily and Jordan stopped laughing instantly.  
  



	4. Butterfly

I have a friend named Andy who really is gay.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"Oh they're so small!" Sara exclaimed looking at the first years now standing at the front of the room. Lily laughed at her friend.  
  
"You are so odd." She said shaking her head. Just then the sorting started.  
  
"Thank you!" Sara said dramatically making Lily laugh again. Jordan just rolled her eyes at her two friends. Sara looked over at the marauders. "Lily." She whispered.  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"Look at James." Lily looked and saw James staring at her. He quickly realized Lily was looking at him and looked away. Jordan and Sara laughed, long and hard.  
  
A few days later...  
  
Lily was walking to class when James stopped her.  
  
"Hey Evans!" He exclaimed.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" Lily snapped.  
  
"A date with you." He smirked. Lily snorted.  
  
"No," She replied.  
  
I will get you to go out with me some day!" He promised.  
  
"As if!" Lily snorted.  
  
"You'll see Evans, You'll see..."  
  
"ARGH!" Lily yelled and stormed off. James an eyebrow and walked off to the Gryfindor common room.  
  
Lily stormed around the castle and when she stopped she realized she had no idea where she was. She looked around and saw a sandy haired Ravenclaw bow with blue eyes.  
  
"Er... excuse me?" She said to him.  
  
"Yea?" The boy asked.  
  
"Do you... er... know how to get to the Gryfindor tower?" Lily asked embarrassed.  
  
"Yea... You take a left then a right...then..." He explained the way.  
  
"Thanks. I'm Lily,"  
  
"Devon,"  
  
"It was nice to meet you Devon. And thanks again." Lily said before heading off to the common room.  
  
"Where were you?" Sara demanded.  
  
"I needed to work off some steam..." Lily said.  
  
"You got lost didn't you?" Sara asked with raised eyebrows. Lily looked away sheepish.  
  
"Yeeeea." Lily said averting her eyes. Sara laughed.  
  
"Well we need to get in some practice, see you in five?" Sara asked picking her guitar.  
  
"Yea," Lily walked up to the girls' dorm and grabbed her guitar and music before heading down to the unused classroom they use for practice.  
  
"Hey Lily!" Jordan called, looking up from her drums.  
  
"Hey JoJo!" Lily called back as she plugged in her guitar in to the magical amplifier. Sara was busy tuning her base guitar and Heather was tunning the magical keyboard.  
  
"Ready?" JoJo asked. "One... Two... A One, Two, Three, FOUR!"  
  
"Ai yai yai Ai yai yai Ai yai yai Where's my samurai?" Sara and Lily sang. Then Lily took over.  
  
"I'm searching for a man All across Japan Just to find To find my samurai Someone who is strong But still a little shy Yes I need I need my samurai"  
  
"Ai yai yai I'm your little butterfly Green black and blue make the colours in the sky Ai yai yai I'm your little butterfly Green black and blue make the colours in the sky"  
  
"I'm searching in the woods And high upon the hills Just to find To find my samurai Someone who won't regret To keep me in his net Yes I need I need my samurai"  
  
Ai yai yai I'm your little butterfly Green black and blue make the colours in the sky Ai yai yai I'm your little butterfly Green black and blue make the colours in the sky" Here Sara rejoined Lily.  
  
Ai yai yai Ai yai yai Ai yai yai Where's my samurai? Ai yai yai Ai yai yai Ai yai yai Where's my samurai? Ai yai yai I'm your little butterfly Green black and blue make the colours in the sky Ai yai yai I'm your little butterfly Green black and blue make the colours in the sky Ai yai yai I'm your little butterfly Green black and blue make the colours in the sky Ai yai yai I'm your little butterfly Green black and blue make the colours in the sky Ai yai yai Ai yai yai Ai yai yai Where's my samurai? Ai yai yai I'm your little butterfly Green black and blue make the colours in the sky"  
  
The song ended.  
  
"Good work every one!" Sara said as the packed up. "Same time next week." 


End file.
